


Corfu Travel Tips

by antzelakopa



Category: Topp Dogg | Xeno-T (Band)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-08
Updated: 2020-01-08
Packaged: 2021-02-27 06:33:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 778
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22172605
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/antzelakopa/pseuds/antzelakopa
Summary: Corfu also known as Kerkyra is a very popular summer holiday destination in Greece that attracts millions of locals and tourists from around the world each year. Located in the northern Ionian Sea it is easily accessible by plane and by boat. Corfu International Airport that is just 2 km away from town caters to both domestic and international flights. Corfu Port also in close proximity to the town hosts cruise ships from around the world and ferries from the mainland Greece.





	Corfu Travel Tips

Corfu also known as Kerkyra is a very popular summer holiday destination in Greece that attracts millions of locals and tourists from around the world each year. Located in the northern Ionian Sea it is easily accessible by plane and by boat. Corfu International Airport that is just 2 km away from town caters to both domestic and international flights. Corfu Port also in close proximity to the town hosts cruise ships from around the world and ferries from the mainland Greece.  
The island of Corfu is well-known for its history, culture and traditional values. Whoever has visited this gorgeous island has left with unforgettable memories and experiences, ones that you would love to repeat. Corfu has everything and anything one could ask for from a holiday destination including a warm Mediterranean climate, beautiful beaches, picturesque seaside villages, breathtaking views, delicious cuisines and warm heartfelt hospitality.  
Visit all the Sites in Corfu Town  
In 2007 the Old Town of Corfu was added to the UNESCO World Heritage List because of its outstanding universal value. This impressive unique town is surrounded by the Ionian Sea and two ancient fortresses that protect its entrances. Voyage through the narrow cobbled stone streets that offer nostalgic images from the past. Admire the fascinating Venetian architecture, the elegant mansions and lovely stone arches. Stop and enjoy one of the many museums of history and art located in town. Next visit the local shops, sit at a cafe or bakery and try the exquisite Greek pastries. Also taste the delicious cuisine and local wine at any of the restaurants or taverns.  
Be sure to visit all the sites including the Mon Repos Palace, the beautiful Achilleion Palace and Kanoni that features amazing views of Pontikonisi Island, the most photographed spot in Corfu. A must see is the ancient city of Korkyra also known as Palaiopolis, an archeological site surrounded by the ruins of ancient walls, temples, and historic monuments.  
The Must See Destinations in Corfu  
Corfu is a large island with many beautiful destinations to explore and discover. Visit the popular beach resorts, the picturesque hillside towns, the seaside fishing villages, and the gorgeous beaches that feature sun, sea and sand. To name a few here are some of the “Must See” destinations in Corfu.  
Agios Gordios Beach – A beautiful long sandy beach cove nested among lush green mountains surrounded by olive trees, vineyards and impressive rocks located on the west coast of the island.  
Benitses – A colorful fishing village and a famous tourist destination located on the east coast of the island, just 12 km away from Corfu town.  
Dassia – A longtime favorite tourist spot and a large summer resort located on the eastern coast of the island.  
Glyfada Beach – One of the most popular beaches on the island with golden soft sand, crystal clear sea waters, just 16 km west of Corfu town.  
Kassiopi – A popular holiday destination located on the north east corner of the island that is famous for its fabulous beaches, picturesque sceneries and history.  
Kavos Beach – One of the most frequented and active beaches in Corfu featuring soft golden sand and crystal clear sea waters  
Loggas Beach – A narrow sandy beach with towering cliffs, located on the north coast of Corfu. One of the most beautiful spots of the island well-known for its breathtaking sunset views.  
Paleokastritsa – Also called the “jewel of Corfu” is most famous picturesque seaside village on the island located 25 km northwest of Corfu town.  
Roda – A beautiful fishing village located 35 km from Corfu town. An ideal location for relaxing summer holidays with sandy beaches and turquoise sea waters.  
Sidari - A beautiful hillside village located in the northwest part of the island with sandy bays and secret coves. Home to the famous tourist spot Canal d’Amour.  
How to Get Around in Corfu  
The best way to explore and discover the gorgeous Greek island of Corfu is with a rent a car so you can come and go as you please to any and all destinations you desire. Avoid the hassle of waiting for a bus or taxi at the airport or port. Once you arrive to the island, pick-up your [rent a car](https://www.imperial-car-rental.com/) from one of the many rent a car agencies including Hertz, Avis, Budget and Imperial Car Rental so you can begin your journey in Corfu. Also save some money by reserving your [Corfu car hire](https://www.imperial-car-rental.com/rent-a-car-corfu.1022.greece) in advance. If you don’t know your way around you can request that a GPS be included in your car rental.  
Enjoy your vacation on the enchanting island of Corfu! It will be an experience you will want to repeat because it will be unforgettable!  



End file.
